


Kitten

by MoonGhost



Category: All Time Low (Band), Bring Me The Horizon, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Instincts, Attachment Issues, Bird/Human Hybrids, Body Modification, Cat/Human Hybrids, Color Blindness, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kellin Quinn, Dog/Human Hybrids, Horns, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mind Manipulation, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Parents selling their children, Protective Parents, Protective Vic Fuentes, Self-Esteem Issues, So will that, That will make sense later, artwork, of course, selling people is wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGhost/pseuds/MoonGhost
Summary: this was my first try at a full chapter story... it'll have a lot of members from different bands popping in and out but the main pairing is Kellin and Vic :)its really hard for me to explain in a little blurb, but basically there was a secret experimentation unit where they either kidnapped teenagers/children off the street or parents sold their children to them and they modified them and done experiments.... and such.... and they all managed to escape when the unit planned to kill them all... man i suck at summaries, i hope the story doesn't suck as much as this summery did





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note, i know in real like Vic is shorter than Kellin but ya'll can fight me cause Vics taller then Kellin now because ~fanfiction~

*3rd person*

The town is quiet aside from the rain beating down on the concrete, it had started to drizzle about an hour ago, alerting the people about their daily business of the future downpour. A few people still walk down the pathways, hiding under their umbrellas, determined to complete their last few tasks of the day. though none take any notice of the small figure sprinting past them in what seems to be only an over sized hoodie, neither do they notice the two figures sprinting after a few meters behind.

"Get back here boy!" a gruff voice yells, obscured slightly by the pounding rain, but no answer could be made out as the boy keeps running, determined to escape his pursuers.

As the boy turns a corner, he notices a row of hedges leading up to the next corner, maybe just big enough for someone to hide under. Glancing behind him to see his pursuers are still yet to round the corner he drops to the floor, gritting his teeth as the hard concrete scratches at his knees and hands before sliding under the hedges, holding his breathe as the two men previously chasing him sprint past.

Once the heavy footsteps fade the boy sighs, dropping his head down into the dirt and pants heavily. He remains there a few moments, the bushes giving a welcome shelter to some of the heavy rain that previously soaked him.

After around an hour the rain slows to a drizzle and the boy sighs knowing he needs to get out from under the bushes and try get dry, less he gets sick. But not really knowing where he's going to go or what he's going to do, is really not helping him get the motivation to move. He can't go back to the facility, and besides that would be stupid, he literally just ran away from that damn place "if you were smart Kellin, you would of thought this threw a bit more before running" he mutters to himself with a sigh.

*Kellin's POV*

Finally dragging myself out from under the bushes a few minutes later, I look around at the yard that was on the other side. It looks like it would be a pretty nice yard if it wasn't for all the mud. Looking down at myself I pout slightly, not only am I now drenched but because of the dirt, hiding under the bushes made me all muddy as well.

Hearing barking I look up to see a large dog coming right for me "oh shit" I murmur quietly before spinning round and sprinting towards the yards gate, managing to get on the other side just as the dog reaches me, almost managing to get the end of my tail.

Looking back at the dog I smirk slightly "ha! Thought you could get me? Keep dreaming pup" I state proudly and poke my tongue at the creature. I jump slightly as the dog smashes into the gate, my teasing seeming to make him angrier "jeez, calm down I'm going" I mutter with a pout and turn around, my tail flicking as I head off down the path.

humming slightly, I look around at the few people still out and about, it's quite a bit considering it's getting dark and not even half an hour ago it was raining rather heavily, also taking in the fact that this town isn't the biggest, by the looks of things. Now, to find some place to spend the night.

*one hour later*

Eventually I gave up and decided to take cover in an alley. It was pretty dark now, I'm starving, cold, tired, and have no idea what to do with myself. "This day could not get any worse" I whine to myself, dropping my head back onto the wall, ignoring the sting of pain the bricks cause.

Though, apparently the world took my comment as a challenge and I hear footsteps heading right for me "I finally found you, you little brat" a voice growls and I hiss, jumping to my feet as it registers that the certain voice belongs to one of the workers, had he seriously not given up yet? He could literally just say I got hit by a car and died or something and they really wouldn't give a shit and just get on with their lives. I mean, they want me dead anyways.

Glancing behind myself I curse slightly as I notice the only way to get out of the alley is behind the man. My tail twitches in annoyance and I fold my arms "it really would be great if you could fuck off" I state, waiting for the perfect time to make my escape, pretending that im not absolutely terrified.

"You know for a fact that experiments are not aloud out in the world you stupid cat" the man states harshly and I fake a pout, placing a hand over my heart "stupid cat? Is that what you think of me? I'm so hurt" I whine before moving my hand to my hair, ruffling at the still wet locks a bit before smoothing down the fluff of my ears "you could just say I died."

The good thing about being a 'stupid cat' is that I can see pretty well in the darkness, which could come in handy in this situation "what are you babbling about?" The man asks, his eyebrow raised as he moves closer.

I thought what I said was self explanatory, obviously not "there's really not much to it, just go off on your merry way back to the facility, and when they ask if you found me, just say I was a 'stupid cat' and ran on the road and a car hit me, killing me, it's really not that hard to believe" I state and lean against the wall, feigning indifference as I look around quickly, looking for any means of a quick escape.

The man continues forward though, and for a moment I thought he ignored me before I hear him murmur "your not an animal though" causing me to sigh in annoyance "this coming from the person who called me a stupid cat, seriously leave me the hell alone" I complain, hissing out the last part, my tail bristling slightly.

The man stops for a second before shaking his head "no. You have to come back" seems he's making that his final decision "take one more step and I'll scream" I state, faking confidence. I highly doubt anyone's around right about now, besides even if someone was, would they really take time to help me? what if they're a creep? then its either creep, or facility worker, and they're honestly just as bad as eachother.

He just laughs, obviously not believing me "sure you will" he says demeaningly and starts forward again. Hey, I'm not one to go back on my word. As he takes the first step I breathe in quickly and scream as loud as I possibly can.

Obviously having not expected me to actually scream, he flinches back at first before running the rest of the way towards me "shut up you brat!" He yells angrily and surprises me by instead of grabbing me like I thought he was going to, he punches me, hard enough that I end up loosing my balance and fall back, wincing slightly as I hit the ground. that bastard did not just do that.

I wince slightly as I touch my cheek before glaring up at him "you fucking bastard!" I yell, but quickly notice he's no longer blocking the way out and grin slightly, standing up while keeping my eyes on him, continuing to glare before smirking "fuck you" I hiss, spinning round and sprinting down toward the exit of the alley.

"Fuck" I hear the man curse behind me before I hear a person chasing me yet again "get back here you stupid cat!" He yells after me, I glance back momentarily, throwing back a "no!" Before I turn back to the exit, grinning slightly "I'm not going back! You can't make me! Leave me alone you freak!" I scream as an afterthought.

My victory is rather short lived as my foot slips on the still wet surface of the concrete, causing me to stumble and ultimately trip "fuck!" I exclaim, my ears flicking back as yet again I scratch my knees and hands. I ignore the sudden smell of blood and shake my head clear. Oh shit, no. I'm so close I have to go.

But before I comply to my thoughts to get up and keep running, the man grips onto my leg and yanks me back "gotcha!" I squeal as I fall onto my stomach, knocking my head against the ground as an insult to injury before I quickly roll over, trying to yank my foot out of the grip "let me go! Someone help me!" I scream and the man glares "shut up" he snarls but I continue screaming, yelling for someone to help me.

He yanks me to my feet once more and slaps me, right where he previously punched me "I said quiet!" He yells and I glare, tearing up slightly "no! Let me go you freak!" I yell, struggling against him, despite feeling like I had lost the moment he found me again as he glares "you're calling me a freak? you know your part cat, right?" he comments.

My ears twitch back as I hear someone behind me "oi! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" The voice, obviously male, exclaims "none of your business, just get out of here" the man growls offhandedly to the new comer and grips my arm tightly, I'll surely have bruising there, and beginning to try and drag me away.

As he starts to drag me, I see the newcomer, who is my only hope right now, standing there, seeming to contemplate something. Shaking my head I look at him pleadingly "help me! Please!" I beg and he seems to get snapped out of his thoughts and looks over at me "don't let him take me!" I cry, tears starting to streak down my face, I can't go back, I'll literally fucking die if i go back, also my cheek fucking hurts.

The stranger then seems to make his decision and marches towards us "hey! Let the kid go!" He yells at the worker, who glares dangerously at him "fuck off, this has nothing to do with you" he growls and I kinda feel scared for the stranger, he may be taller than me, but this man is still pretty large compared to him.

As the stranger blocks the exit, the man growls slightly "move" he snarls, obviously tired of all this and wanting to get out of the cold "let him go" the stranger replies, folding his arms as he stares at the man.

The grip on my arm tightens and I whimper slightly, trying to pull my arm free again "I said move!" The man yells angrily, lashing out at the stranger who quickly dodges the punch, causing the man to go slightly off balance before the stranger lashes out himself, punching the man on the side of the face.

Obviously not expecting the retaliation the man gasps, letting go of my arm and falling to the side "fuck!" He exclaims, holding his face were the stranger punched him "... Self defence..!" The stranger claims quickly and I giggle slightly, now he knows what it feels like to get punched that bastard. I jump slightly as the stranger takes my hand and tugs slightly "come on let's get out of here" he says quickly and starts to drag me before I get out of my daze and run after him. I mean, I know I don't know him but he just saved me. If he turns out to be a creep I'll just escape...

After what seems like forever, but in reality is only a few minutes, the stranger pulls me into a yard, down a path towards, from the breif amount I saw of it, a large house, quickly unlocking the door he pushes me inside before quickly slamming the door closed, locking it behind himself and leaning against the door with his hand on his chest "well that was something" he says between breathes and grins.

I shuffle nervously, looking at the ground before back up at him "t-thank you for saving me" I say quietly and he just smiles "no problem" he replies "I uh... My name is Kellin" I say awkwardly "nice to meet you Kellin, my name is Vic" he says and smiles, holding his hand out.

I smile slightly, eyeing the offered hand for a moment before reaching out, shaking his hand lightly, concious of the mud covering me and not wanting him to get dirty, before dropping my hand back to my side, Vic, as I now know him, frowns slightly, pushing himself off the door and walking forward slightly, reaching up slowly, touching my cheek, causing me to wince and only just catch myself from flinching back "did that bastard punch you?" He asks and I nod slowly, causing him to frown more "what a dick" he states, more to himself than to me.

*Vic's POV*

Humans are such disgraceful things sometimes, taking in how he's covered in mud and is soaking wet, obviously from being out in the previous downpour I step back slightly "you should probably get cleaned up... Do you live anywhere round here?" I question and he bites his lip slightly before shaking his head.

Maybe he ran away, maybe that's why the man was trying to take him? Even so I wouldn't blame the kid for running away since that man seemed like a bastard, who punches a person who can barely fight back?

Realising I've just been staring at him the last few moments and he seems to be getting nervous I quickly shake my head "oh, well you could always stay here if you want" he seems to become more nervous at the proposition and I look up as I notice something twitching on his head... Cat ears? Because I'm distracted I almost miss when he replies with an unsteady voice "I-I'm not sure... I don't want to impose or anything..." I tear my eyes away from the fluffy looking ears and shake my head "it's fine, you won't bother me, I live alone anyway" I state but he still looks unsure.

Becoming curious, I glance down quickly to see a tail twitching slightly behind him. Is he dressed up or something? whats with the cat ears and tail? "I'm not sure..." he says softly, shuffling on his feet "at least have a shower and get cleaned? you can borrow some of my clothes and then decide if you would like to stay later, and I'll wash your hoodie for you" I say, trying to convince him to atleast get cleaned and dry, he should definately not be sick if he has no where to go.

Slowly he nods "alright... I'll at least get clean and stuff..." he says and looks up at me properly for what seems to be the first time since we started talking and smiles slightly "good, come with me" I say and grin, turning around and walking towards the bathroom.

Turning back around, I quickly grab hold of him when he ends up walking into me and he winces slightly "you ok?" I ask quickly, releasing him once I'm sure he's not going to fall over and he nods quickly "y-yea I'm ok.. I'm just a bit sore is all" he says and I nod "we should probably put ice on your cheek after your shower, but we'll get to that later... wait here for a moment, I'll go get you some stuff" I tell him and quickly make my way down the hall, grabbing a towel from the cupboard and some sweatpants and a shirt from my draws for him to change into, as an afterthought grabbing him a pair of boxers as well.

Walking back towards him I smile as he looks up at me before motioning him into the bathroom "right" I start placing the clothes by the basin and the towel on my the towel rack "there's soap in the shower and also shampoo and conditioner you can use if you want. Once you're finished just get changed into these clothes then bring me down the clothes your wearing now and I'll put them through the wash for you" I say and think for moment "yea, thats about it, if you need anything else just ask and I'll see what I can do" I finish and he nods slightly "ok... Thank you Vic" he says and smiles "you're welcome Kellin" I say and smile before walking out of the bathroom, closing the door behind me and walking downstairs, sitting on the couch and messing around on my phone.

After a few minutes I hear soft footsteps coming towards me. Kellin can't be done already can he? turning around I see Kellin standing there and shuffling on his feet, still dirty and in his old clothes "is something wrong Kellin?" I question and he blushes, wringing his hands together in embarrassment "I-I don't know how to work... shower" he says quickly. I chuckle slightly before standing up "ok, I'll turn it on for you" I say and he smiles "thank you."

After showing him how to turn it on and off and how to control the heat I once again leave the room and go back to the lounge room, once again going on my phone to mess around, replying to a few messages and playing games.

A while later I hear footsteps again and turn around to see Kellin, looking a lot cleaner and dressed in the clothes I gave him, his dirty clothes in his hands "thank you... I feel much better" he says awkwardly and I smile "your welcome Kells. Now, gimme" I say and take his dirty clothes off him, taking no notice of the questioning look he gives me at calling him Kells and walk into the washroom, tossing them into the washer and turning it on. if he doesnt end up wanting to stay he should atleast have something warm.

Turning around I almost have a heart attack when I notice him standing directly behind me, I didn't even know he followed me here. frowning slightly I look at his cheek, which has already started bruising and is quite swollen "we should really get some ice on that, this way" I say and start walking towards the kitchen, glancing behind me to make sure he's following.

Reaching the kitchen I open the freezer and hum, getting a tea towel "I have an ice pack for some reason, I've never used it before but I guess it's a good thing I have it" I state and turn around, handing him the ice pack wrapped in the tea towel and he takes it, muttering a small 'thank you' as he places it against his cheek, wincing slightly, remembering about the cuts he had on his knees when he first got here I look down, before remembering they would be covered up and shake my head "how are your knees? are they still bleeding?" I ask and he shakes his head "no... they're not bleeding anymore" he says softly and I nod "we should still probably disinfect them though" I state, dragging him over to the couch and getting him to sit down before running off to the bathroom.

Searching through the cupboards I grab some cream stuff to disinfect the cuts, and a cotton swab, cause I'm pretty sure thats what your meant to use instead of your fingers(A/N don't hold me to this, I have no idea about medical stuff XD), making my way back he hasnt moved from the spot I left him and is just looking around. "I got some stuff for your cuts" I state and he jumps slightly, looking over at me and nodding, watching as I walk over and sit in front of him, pulling up the pants to his knees and opening the cream, I squirt some onto the cotton "I'm not gonna lie, it might sting like a bitch" I state and he giggles softly before nodding slightly. He flinches slightly with a hiss as I put the cream on the cuts.

"why are you being so nice to me?" he asks curiously and I glance up at him, before getting more cream and doing the other leg "should I not be nice to you?" I question and he shrugs "I mean... it's just no one has ever been this nice too me... unless they were like me... and im just a stanger... you only just met me..." he says softly, the last part even quieter having obviously only been an off handed comment to himself and I sit back after his knees are done "did your hands get cut?" he nods slightly before holding one of his hands out for me "well, then those people are dicks. you're too adorable to be mean to, and it doesnt matter if we just met, just because we were strangers that doesnt mean I cant be nice to you, all friends or loved ones were at one point in time strangers, and besides, if we cant be kind to a stranger, how are we supposed to get to know anyone?" I state as I take his hand in one of mine, holding it in place as I spread the cream on his hand, glancing up at him apologetically as he flinches again, trying to pull his hand away with a hiss of pain "were almost done Kells, rather disinfect the cuts now than risk them getting infected later on."

He nods slightly before his head tilts "why do you call me Kells?" he questions as I get him to swap hands so I can do the other one "oh sorry, do you not want me to call you that?" I ask and he quickly shakes his head "n-no I don't mind, I was just wondering, s'all" he says and blushes as I chuckle "I don't know actually, just thought it suited you" I say and shrug, sitting back "how's that cheek of yours?" I question and he shrugs in reply "feels better than it did" he says and takes the ice pack off it slowly.

Humming slightly I nod "it's looking a lot better as well, not as swollen" I murmur and he smiles "thank you for helping me" he says happily and I smile slightly "you're welcome Kells" I say, standing up and sitting next to him on the couch, turning around so I'm looking at him as he does the same his tail flicking behind him, would it be rude to ask about the whole cat thing? "Hey Kellin?" I ask slowly and he hums in response, his head tilting "... Have you thought anymore about staying?" I ask, deciding against asking about the cat thing.

He bites his lip slightly, looking down "I'm not sure if I should... I mean, you've already been so nice to me... I don't want to overstay my welcome" he says softly and I sigh slightly "I've already told you Kells, I don't mind having you stay, in fact I've kind of enjoyed the company so far" I say and smile as he looks up at me "really..?" He questions and I nod "yes, really. I live in this house all by myself" I state and he smiles softly "well... I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay for a bit..." He murmurs "but I want to help out a bit though! Like I'll do the cleaning and help with the cooking and stuff" he says happily and grins, his ears perking and his tail flicking from side to side happily, distracting me slightly.

I look back to his face as he sighs slightly "I guess I should kind of explain these things..." He says awkwardly, his tail curling round his body as he pets at the fur a bit "you don't have to Kells, I don't have to know if you don't feel comfortable telling me" I quickly say but he shakes his head "no, I want to tell you" he says and smiles slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

*Kellin's POV*

Vic watches me for a moment before leaning back against the arm of the couch "ok, if your sure, but i dont want you feeling obligated, okay?" He agrees and I grin, settling back myself "ok, well I don't actually remember anything before my 5th birthday, and I don't remember much details about the day I was taken but I do remember it was the day before I started going to school... Some of the others had gone to school, but they didn't really remember what it was like" I start but stop when I see his head tilt "others?" He questions.

I nod and smile "yea, others. I wasn't the only one you know, that would've been boring as hell, I actually escaped with the others, I don't know if they all made it, but most of them had more of a plan than I did, having either known about the escape, or had a plan for if they ever did get the chance to escape" I state and already know what his next question is going to be so continue on the answer that "I only know about my friends who escaped, and there was Josh, Tyler, Brendon, Alex and Patrick. Tyler and Josh had already found a place to run to and hide till the facility gave up searching for them, Brendon and Patrick told me they were getting help from two of their friends they had made in the outside world, I think their names were Dallon and Pete, and Alex was escaping to his 'friend' Jack, honestly the way Alex talked about him I swear they were dating, he talked about him so often" I explain, going slightly off track but he doesnt seem to mind and just nods.

"We're they all..." He starts to question but trails off, not finishing the question. But I can guess what the question was "like me?" I question and he bits his lip slightly "yea..." He murmurs guiltily and I giggle "no, not exactly, we all had different experiments, someone who was similar to mine was Josh, he's the dog version of me, I'm not exactly sure what the others had done to them, always felt to awkward a question to ask, but either way it wasn't immediately noticeable" he states and I nod slightly "anyways, back to the story, after I was taken they took me to the facility, and locked me up in a room, I was actually roommates with Alex, hence how I know he talked about Jack way to much, sometimes the others were let outside in the evenings because they could pass as normal people and the facility just had workers to make sure they didn't run off, Josh and I were the only ones of our group not allowed outside, which is why I had no idea what to do, cause while Josh had Tyler to sort things out I had no one but I also didn't want to intrude on anyone, which is why I didn't ask Alex, or Patrick and Brendon" I say and giggle nervously when he shakes his head.

"Honestly Kells, they were your friends weren't they?" He asks and I nod "yea, they were your friends, I'm sure either one of them wouldn't of minded you tagging along with them" he says and I shrug "I guess you're right, but I didn't want to intrude... I do hope I'll be able to see them again though" I murmur the last part more to myself than Vic before shaking my head and narrowing my eyes at him "stop distracting me Victor" I complain but he just laughs "ok ok, continue Kells" he says and beacons me to continue with his hand, causing me to smile slightly.

I run my hand over my hair, wincing slightly at the tangled mess it had become and hum slightly in thought "right... Anyways all I could remember for years were experiments, sometimes they'd take days to do, and I was always so tired after them, even though half the time we were put to sleep during them, but Alex always helped me when I got back from them, he sometimes even rejected going outside for a few of the days after the experiments, I would have done the same if I was actually aloud outside. I mean there was an outside area in the facility but I wasnt aloud to go in there for the first few years so he stayed with me for company during those years. The times he didn't go out for a few days were the worst days for Jack talk, he would always explain how happy Jack was to see him again and all that kinda stuff, I didn't actually mind that much though, it was cute to watch as Alex got all dreamy over Jack" I explain fondly and grin slightly, I miss that dork already and its barely been a day.

Realiseing I was going off track again I shake my head quickly and grin "anyways, one of the experiments took weeks to complete and I was put under ninety percent of the time, when they were finally finished I had these ears and my tail, when I entered the room Alex pretty much tackled me, apparently I was gone so long he thought the experiment they had been doing killed me, cause that had happened previously, though I only know of one because the facility tried to keep such things under wraps as much as possible, though Alex found out about it and told everyone...If I remember correctly the one who died during an experiment was called Jesse, but there had been others" I pause and shudder slightly, the days after we all found out about Jesse was not a fond time.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I continue "after the whole ears and tail thing, the next few experiments they did were to help me see in the dark and improve my hearing, normal cat kinda things" I explain and shift slightly, hugging my knees to my chest "after a few more tests they took me to this room I'd never been in before, I didn't want to go in but they forced me too and locked me in there, I was alone for a bit till they forced in someone else, who I later found out was Josh, who had gone through the same experiments as I had, but dog instead... Josh was actually the first person that wasnt a scientist I had ever had contact with other than Alex, and I was the only other person other than Tyler for Josh, I think they wanted to see if we would fight? I don't know what they were expecting but they weren't the happiest people in the world when they walked in a few days later and Josh and I were just cuddled up in the corner sleeping" I giggle.

I glance quickly over at Vic to see him still listening intently and smile "when they took us out of that room I thought I was back to only getting to talk to Alex, which is fine of course, but eventually when you stay in the same room every day the only thing you can talk about is what happened in the experiments this time, or about Alex's 'friend' and one can only take so much Jack talk... though the next day when they let Alex out to go hang out with the other experiments, which is what they do on the days they decide no one is going into town, they sent me with him, which is when he introduced me to Brendon and Patrick, who he had been friends with, and since Josh was aloud out with Tyler that day as well, he came over and introduced me to Tyler, then I introduced them to Alex and stuff, and we just became really close, out of all of them I was obviously closer to Alex since I had only known him for about... well I was nine when I got my ears and tail... and eleven when I met Josh... so I had only known Alex for six years before I had contact with anyone that wasn't the scientist people, then came the others..." I glance over self consciously, is he really finding this interesting?

"Do you really find this interesting?" I question softly, I dont want to bore him afterall and Vic blinks, seemingly not realising I asked the question for a few moments "yea, I never knew about any of these experiments and stuff, so it's quite interesting to me" he explains and smiles happily "so.. Are you going to continue?" he asks, feigning indifference and I giggle softly "sure, I'll continue... Victor" I state and grin as he groans slightly "don't call me Victor" he complains

Giggling slightly I nod "ok I won't... for now" he narrows his eyes at me slightly but I ignore it "other than Alex, I was closest to Josh, just like he was closest to me... other than Tyler of course, because while the others were out in the town of something, we would just sit underneath a tree in the little outside area they let experiments like me and Josh into while the others were in town and just talk, sometimes the others would stay back with us but not very often and depending on how long it had been since one of us were in the experiments and how tired we still were sometimes it would just be like that first time we met and we would just curl up together and sleep under the tree till the workers made us all come back inside" I smile slightly, if you pretend the experiments never happened, the facility wasn't actually so bad... it was kind of like a full time sleepover "why did you decide to escape? Other than the experiments it doesn't seem so bad" Vic comments pretty much voicing my thoughts with his last comment and I sigh slightly

"The reason we finally decided to escape..." I start and frown slightly, shaking my head "one day Brendon literally just disappeared, he didn't tell us about an experiment he was going to have that day, he just up and disappeared during the night and didn't come back. Then a week after that the scientists took Alex away, he was gone for months, I got so lonely... I started missing 'the Jack talk' for christ sakes, I think I was having separation anxiety or something? Because eventually I just got really down and didn't want to do anything at all, Josh was the one to drag me outside with him most days" I explain and blush slightly, I'm going to put the separation anxieties up to me being part cat... I mean sometimes Josh got a down in the dumps as well when Tyler would be gone for a while, I'd witnessed many droopy ears and longing looks paired with a frown from that shaggy red-haired creature in my time.

"you know you don't have to tell me if you don't feel up to it Kells" Vic says softly and I shake my head "no, I want to, I've never had someone outside the facility to talk to about everything, it's kinda nice" I say and smile, he eyes me for a second before nodding "ok, if you're sure" he shifts slightly, turning his body to face me a bit more "continue" he states, motioning with his hand and smiles.

I giggle slightly and smile back before continuing "but yea, I just got really down, I mean, the only time I was away from Alex for more than a week was the experiments for my ears and tail and I was put under most of the time so for me it really only felt like a couple days, so I had always pretty much had Alex next to me to talk to for 13 years, he was the closest thing I had to family, he was like a brother... and then he was taken away, I bet Jack was worried about him as well, if I was worried I can't imagine what it felt like for Jack, who Alex had told about the facility and who knew that sometimes people can die from the experiments, and he would have never been able to find out if Alex had infact died, he wasn't even meant to know the facility existed, eventually though, Alex came back, but he was all pale and bruised... and then he told me how he was returned with Brendon, who was taken because he overheard a conversation between some of the workers... Alex was taken because they thought Brendon had said something to him..." my ears flick back and I chew slightly at my lip

I jump slightly as Vic places his hand on my shoulder "you can stop now Kells, I don't want you to get upset" he says softly but I shake my head "no, like I said before, I want to... it... it kinda helps to talk about it..." I murmur and he nods his head "ok then... just know that you can stop at any time. I'll understand" he says encouragingly and I nod in understanding

Taking a deep breath, I sigh slightly before continuing "Brendon had overheard a conversation between a couple of the workers accidently, he had gone to the bathroom and the workers hadn't noticed he was there... they... they were talking about how the facility was planning to get rid of us... because someone had found out about it's existence. Some government or something and were planning to take control of it and shut it down and stuff... but they didn't want the people to find out what exactly they had been doing to us so they planned to get rid of us all before they found the place... the experiments like Alex, Tyler, Patrick and Brendon... the ones that could pass as normal people, were going to get their memories wiped, like how they were when we first arrived at the facility, and then be in an 'accident' so it would look like they had amnesia or something so they could just rebuild their lives and stuff..." I explain and close my eyes tightly

Digging my nails into my legs I take another deep breathe to calm down before opening my eyes again, choosing to ignore the concerned look on Vic's face "but the experiments like me and Josh... the ones that had our physical appearance altered... some of us had animal ears and tails... some of us had horns and long sharp teeth... some even had wings for christ sakes, the experiments that couldn't be passed of as a normal person because of the ways they had physically altered us, we were just going to be... disposed of... they were going to kill us all, they didn't care about us, or our lives... they just didn't want to get in trouble so they decided that ending our lives was the best way to go, and it wasn't like the others we had grown close too would miss us, because their memories were going to be wiped... we would dissapear like we never even existed in the first place" my voice cracks slightly as I think about it, even the boy I had grown up with for 14 years, would have totally forgotten about my existence, and that's not even the part I was most upset about, what if they never met their outside friends again, what if they had no one to turn too... I can't imagine Alex being without Jack, Jack made him so happy it was unbelievable, without Jack I don't think Alex would have been the way he was... And the others... Brendon, Patrick, they thought the world of Dallon and Pete as well, and obviously vice versa, Dallon and Pete let them stay with them no questions asked when we decided we were to escape.

But then what about Tyler? As far as I know Tyler hadn't made any friends in the outside world, he only had us, and with his memory wiped he'd have no one, because the one he was with for years not only isn't with him, he is also dead... Just like I would be... And unless he had met Alex, Brendon or Patrick's friends once then no one would know him, he would have no one to step forward and help him, if they even found them in the first place, there's no guarantee the 'accidents' would be based in the town, cause that would be a bit shifty obviously, suddenly tons of people have accidents and lose their memories? Nothing shifty about that.

I'm broken out of my thoughts when I'm pulled forward into a tight embrace "it's ok Kells... You're safe now, they can't hurt you" Vic says soothingly, rubbing my back as he uses his other hand to wipe away the tears, I didn't even realise I started crying?

Determined to finish, I curl up slightly on his lap, speaking quieter than I had been before "so Alex and Brendon had thought of a plan together... Since they knew the facility most out of all of us since for some reason most the time they were allowed to roam freely during outside time, usually we were restricted to certain areas but they werent... or they were and just managed to get away with roaming around, they knew all the hallways and doors like the back of their hand... So they came up with a plan to get us out, cause they didn't want their memories gone and they didn't want Josh and I dead... Apparently, while Brendon was locked away he had overheard the password of the door to get to the mainframe, which has all the controls to open the doors and stuff like that, so when we were outside, he was going to hide till all the workers cleared out then go to the room and unlock all the doors, because on this particular day there was no experiments going on, as they were planning to start getting rid of us soon and had started pulling back on the experiments, and we decided we wanted to give the others a chance to get away as well, so when we were all out, after a few minutes all you could here was this loud click as all the doors unlocked, me and Josh were prepared so as soon as there was the click we ran towards the door that connects the outside area to the surrounding forest"

Wiping away the last few tears I smile slightly as the hand still rubs at my back "at first we were just steered at, but after we got the door open, I glanced back before we ran and there was already some people starting to run, the others getting up, and I saw Brendon burst threw the doors of the facility, I'm not sure if the workers had been following him or not yet though. Josh and I ran together for a bit, following the scent to where Tyler was, once we found Tyler we split off and I continued running towards town, I thought once I got there I'd be able to use my sense of smell to find a hiding spot but it started raining... Which messed up everything and blurred all the scents out, and to make matters worse there were two workers near the entrance of the town, after the experiments they were watching made a run for it and escaped, so I got chased all over by them then managed to escape and hid in an alley before I was found again... And that's when you came and saved me" I say and smile up at him

With a yawn, I drop my head down on his shoulder "I'm sorry that it's been so hard for you Kells, the last few days must have been very draining... Are you tired?" He questions and I nod slightly "sort of" I mumble

*Vic's POV*

Looking down at the tired boy in my arms I feel a strange protectiveness come over me, whether it's (the weather... Sorry I'm trash) because of what he's been through or how vulnerable he just seems, I feel like I need to protect him... Make sure nothing horrible happens to him ever again, maybe even try make sure he finds his friends again, so he will never be lonely

"Would you like to sleep then?" I ask and he nods shyly "I-if your sure I can stay... I would like some sleep..." He murmurs and I nod, standing up and carrying him bridal style "ok, bedtime it is" I say and carry him toward the guest bedroom located directly across from my own room and walk in, pulling the covers back and setting him inside, pulling the covers up around him I hear a purring sound of sorts as Kellin settles in "this bed is so much more comfortable than the ones at the faculty..." he purrs happily and I smile "I'm glad you find it comfortable Kells" I say and walk toward the door

"Hey... Vic..?" I hear a small voice question and turn around at the door frame "hm?" Kellin looks over at me shyly before speaking once more "t-thank you... For being so kind to me..." He says softly and I smile "you're welcome Kells" I step back and start closing the door "I'll see you in the morning... Goodnight, kitten"


	3. Chapter 3

*kellins POV*

I groan slightly at the bright light shining into my eyes, burying my head under the covers. Eventually, I realize the bed is a lot more comfortable than usual and quickly sit up, glancing around the unfamiliar room in a slight panic before remembering last night.

With a relieved sigh I flop back into the comfortable pillows and wriggle slightly, I don't think I've ever slept so comfortably... My eyes open again as I smell something delicious and sit up, my tail flicking from side to side before I slide out of bed, making my way towards the door.

I open the door carefully and glance about before following the scent down the hall. Moving carefully down the stairs and then walking into the kitchen, I wince slightly as my bare feet touch the cold tiles "morning sleepy head" Vic pipes up, startling me slightly as he uses something to flip the thing I smelt.

Shaking my head clear I look over at him curiously before blushing slightly, realising he is currently without a shirt "m-morning" I murmur and wonder over to see what it is that he is cooking.

My stomach growls loudly as I reach him and he laughs slightly, turning towards me and smiling "it'll be ready soon Kells" he says, and I totally do not get distracted my his shirtlessness. Though on a totally unrelated note, damn.

Using the food as a distraction my head tilts slightly "what is it?" I question, glancing towards the two plates before back towards what he's making "pancakes" he states indifferently, using the strange flippy thing to put the 'pancake' on the plate already piled with them before reaching over the stove, turning a dial before moving the pan into the sink and running water into it, causing a strange sort of hissing sound to emit from it for a few seconds.

Watching as he moves the plates to the table, grabbing knives and forks before looking through the pantry I hum slightly "never heard of them before...." I murmur and he glances back at me before shuffling over to the table, placing two bottles of stuff down before moving back to the pantry "really? Never? What did you eat for breakfast at the faculty?" He asks, this time placing a bowl of white grain type stuff on the table. "usually just toast... sometimes it was this strange sludgy stuff they called porridge and every now and again we'd get fruit" I explain with a shrug as he crosses the room to the fridge, picking through it "wow, 12 years with just that..." he murmurs and I go to speak again before he quickly turns towards me, a tub of I think butter in his hand "wait! does that mean you've never had bacon?" he questions in horror.

Is it bad that I haven't? "I... uh... no... is that bad??" I ask self-consciously and he quickly shakes his head "no no no, I just could never imagen being without bacon for 12 years, anyway" he starts placing some kind of yellow things that he previously cut in half on the table, some sort of fruit I think, smells kind of citrusy anyway "breakfast is ready" he states, grinning at me.

Beckoning me over to the table, I hesitate slightly before complying and walking over to him as he pulls a chair out for me, motioning me to sit. Once I'm seated, he pushes the chair in for me before sitting himself down next to me. Once he grabs a pancake I reach out and carefully take one as well, putting it down on the plate before steering at the extra items on the table, what are the purpose of those? "do you know what they are?" Vic asks as if reading my mind.

Blushing slightly I shake my head "I can't say I do..." I murmur and he chuckles softly "right, the bottles, there's two of them but you just have to read the label to differ between them, one of them is golden syrup, and the other is maple syrup" he says, pointing to each bottle as he says what they are "those yellow things are a fruit called lemons-" ahuh, I knew they were a fruit "they are rather sour but that white grain looking stuff is called sugar and its pretty sweet so if you put them together it will balance it out" he explains and I nod "do you know what butter is?" he asks and I nod slightly "ok cool, sometimes it's just nice to have a pancake without any strong flavours, butters the way to go with that reasoning" he states before reaching towards the syrup bottles "anyway, eat your fill, I may have made a bit much" he laughs and grins over at me

*-*

I sit on the couch, looking around the large lounge area waiting for Vic to return, he had looked at a clock and then ran off to his room, telling me he'd be back in about 20 minutes, so since I didnt have anything to do I decided I'd just wait for him to come back down.

Hearing feet on the stairs I look over at Vic to see he's showered and changed into slightly fancy looking clothes, once he reaches the landing he starts to rush around the house again as I watch. 

He gains my full attention again when I hear something like metal crashing into each other and look at his hand to see him holding something with about four smallish similarly shaped items on it "What're those?" I ask curiously, turning around and kneeling over the back of the couch "they're keys" he says distractedly as he starts to pull on a pair of shoes "What're they for?" I ask secondly, leaning more over the back of the couch to get a closer look.

The 'keys' have slight differences in them, but not much "they're used to lock things and open them again" he holds up one of the keys to me "this one is also used to turn on the car" he explains, ah, I know what a car is! They are big beepy things and drivers of them get really angry when you run out in front of them, or if a car in front of them suddenly stops, I found that out yesterday.

Wait, a car means he's going somewhere?? "are you leaving?" I ask worriedly, what if someone finds me and takes me away? what if he never comes back?! WHAT IF SOMEONE BREAKS IN AND STEALS STUFF AND KILLS ME?! apparently noticing my panic he walks over to me and ruffles my hair slightly "Don't worry Kitten, I'll be coming back later on today, I just have to go to work is all" he says reassuringly before quickly turning around to continue pulling on his shoes "work?" I ask and he nods, looking up at me "work, in other words, a job, it's what people have to do to get money" he explains, straightening back up as he finishes tying his shoes.

Oh... "so that's what I need? A job?" I ask curiously and he smiles softly "if you would like one, we can try to find you one but we can discuss that later, for the time being, you can do whatever you like till I come back, the tv remote is on the side table, just push the red button to turn it on and such, if you would like to have a shower just go into my room and steal some more clothes from me, which reminds me that we need to see to getting you some of your own clothes... but we can get to that later, anyways, I should be back before it starts getting dark, sorry to leave you alone already Kells, but I'll see you later" he says before opening the door "b-bye!" I yell after him as he closes the door, a soft clicking sound emitting from the door soon after.

I scramble over towards the window, climbing onto the extended ledge sort of thing, it's kind of like an extra couch, right next to the window... that's kinda cool. I watch as a car pulls out onto the road before dissapearing from my view, I wait a few minutes after the car disappears before sliding of the window couch thingy and plopping down onto the regular coach, what to do now... 

*-*

I sit up quickly, looking around blearily. I don't remember falling asleep... shaking my head, I get to my feet, looking for the source of my rude awakening. Looking out the window I see a small dog barking ferociously at the squirrel in Vic's garden, you go small dog, you show the squirrel how scary you are.

I hum slightly as I look around the lounge, now that I've had a nap, what else should I do? I sigh before my nose wrinkles slightly, ew, I could do with a shower.

Making my way up stairs, I follow the hall to where Vic's scent is the strongest before carefully pushing the door open and glancing around. Satisfied that it's the right room, I cross the floor and open up the drawers, the contents of the first draw I open seems to be boxers, so I carefully pick a pair towards the back of the drawer, which happen to be black and white checkered and feel really silky. I like.

Closing the drawer and placing the boxers on top of the dresser I open the drawer below it and hum slightly, shirtssss. After looking over a few of them, I decide on a black shirt with some strange design on it and the words 'My Chemical Romance' written on it. Closing the drawer and placing the shirt with the boxers, I'm tempted to leave the pants, as even these loose fitting ones are rather annoying for my tail. But decide pants are probably a must have when in a new person's house. Opening the drawer below the shirts, I look in disdain at all the jeans. No, jeans will not do, I stole Alex's once to try but they hurt my tail.

Managing to find another pair of sweatpants I pluck them out before closing the drawer and picking the outfit I have acquired up. I walk out of Vic's room and down the hall to where he brought me yesterday for my shower before I realise I don't know what happened to the towel he gave me. I venture to the room I'm currently using and place the clothes on the bed, going on a hunt for a towel.

Eventually finding a cupboard filled with towels, I pull out a large fluffy one and happily skip back to the bathroom, closing the door behind me and placing the towel down. I turn the shower on and strip off the clothes, hesitantly putting them in a basket with other clothes in it, I hope that's where I was meant to put them, I'll ask Vic when he returns from work.

I jump into the shower, quickly washing myself before getting distracted in my thoughts as the water washes over me. Realising what was meant to be a short shower has stretched on a bit too long I shut off the water and step out, wrapping the towel around myself before looking about. Damn, I forgot the clothes on the bed, didn't I.

With a sigh I walk over to the door and carefully open it, glancing up and down the hall. Though I'm not entirely sure what I'm looking out for, I would of heard Vic return, and he didn't so I'm literally the only one in this house. Happy that no one is around I open the door the rest of the way before walking down the hall and going into the bedroom, seeing the clothes sitting on the bed, right where I left them when I went to find where the towels reside.

I hum slightly as I finish drying off before pulling the clothes on, they are a little bit big on me but I can't really complain. I mean at least I actually have something to wear?

Wondering what to do next, I remember Vic saying something about a tv and decide to see what it's all about, running down the steps and into the lounge. I jump over the back of the couch and almost slip off on the other side, but just manage to stick the landing.

I pick up the weird rectangle thing with all the buttons and remember Vic talking about the red button, after locating the red button, which was in the top right corner, I push it before steering at the large rectangular thing known as a tv in front of me.

For a moment, nothing happens and I'm scared I did something wrong before suddenly moving pictures appear on the tv and sound starts up loudly, giving me a fright, causing me to squeal and jump back behind the couch.

When nothing else happens I peek out from behind the couch, my head tilting at the moving picture. How did those people get inside that box? Climbing back over the couch to sit on the soft cushions I continue watching what's happening. I dont really understand what they are doing, but it's still fascinating how they got in there in the first place.

My eyes widen slightly as the box the person previously left in a room of sorts causes a big explosion. Ok, so boxes are evil.

Not even a moment later there is a group of people dressed in mostly black standing around an oddly shaped box. is that gonna explode too? After one of the people stuck in the tv finish speaking, the oddly shaped box is lowered into a large hole in the ground, a few of the people inside the tv crying.

I lean forward towards the tv, intrigued by whats happening before suddenly the screen flashes black "hey!" I squeak just as the moving pictures return. These aren't the same tv people? How many people are stuck inside that small box? How did they even get there? I hum, sitting back and the screen goes black for a second once again, the moving picture returning once more, once again different "what's happening!" I complain and stand up, looking around me to try to find the culprit, huffing in annoyance when there's nothing to be found.

I'm about to sit back down on the couch when I notice the black rectangular thing with all the buttons placed right where I was previously sitting. Was this the reason the tv people changed? Picking up the remote, I turn back to the tv. Now, I didn't say anything to make it change so that won't be it... maybe it was these buttons?

I press a button on the remote and the tv screen goes black, I hold my breathe for a moment, hoping I didnt just muck up the tv and let out a sigh of relief as the moving pictures return. So these buttons change the tv people. What happens when the tv people change, though? Where do the others go?

My ears perk as I hear a soft rumbling sound and place the remote back on the table, leaving the tv people before running over to the window couch and climbing onto it. I grin when I see Vic jump out of his car.

At first he takes no notice of me but when he looks at his window, he stops for a second before smiling and giving a quick wave of his hand before heading towards the door. I slip back off the couch and run over to the front door when I hear the keys clanking together and the door makes a clicking sound as I reach it.

Vic then pushes the door open and smiles when he sees me "why hello there" he chirps happily, albeit seeming tired "how was your day Kells?" he questions, moving inside his house and closing the door behind himself, taking off his shoes before placing them by the door "it was good, how was work?" I ask curiously and he smiles "it was all right, thankfully it's Friday, so I don't have work tomorrow. Maybe we can go get you some clothes if you would like" he says and heads towards the lounge.

I hum slightly in thought "I guess... if you don't mind that is, I don't want to be more trouble than I already am..." I murmur self-consciously. Vic has already done so much for me, he saved me, gave me a place to stay and cooked me breakfast, all without expecting anything in return... dammit why does he have to be so nice. why couldn't he have secretly been a creep?

Vic plops down on the couch, patting the space next to him with a grin "as I've told you before Kells, its no problem" he states flashing me another smile once I sit down in the space next to him "Besides, money's not an issue for me, so it's really no big deal" he says with a wave of his hand and I sigh slightly "okay then... I'm gonna have to work out some way to repay you, you know. And it's only getting harder" I mutter in complaint but all he does is laugh.

Looking towards the tv, I suddenly remember about the tv people and turn back to Vic "Vic?" I ask softly, and he hums "yea?" he turns to look at me, waiting for me to answer "how do... how do the tv people get into the tv? and what happens to the one set of tv people when you push the button thingies and a new set pop up?" I ask curiously and he looks confused for a second, glancing briefly at the tv before back at me.

Eventually, a wide grin appears on his face and he starts laughing "hey! Why are you laughing!" I whine, but he doesn't answer, laughter still consuming him.

He eventually stops laughing and looks at me with a smile "the people aren't actually in the tv kitten, don't worry. It is just like a picture, what you see on the tv has been pre-recorded and edited all fancy like, and when you change the channel nothing happens, nothing happens to the tv people on that channel, and in fact, if you return to the channel you left they will most likely still be there. And most stuff on tv is a lie, if someone dies, they probably didnt actually die. Sometimes that also reigns true in the actual show as well(lookin at you supernatural)" Vic explains.

Pre... recorded..? so the tv people aren't actually in the tv... how disappointing, the tv people's lives seem so interesting.

Eyeing the rather fancy clothes Vic is wearing I pick slightly at the fabric of his pants unconsciously "so... where do you work?" I ask, pulling my hand away from his pants and looking back up at his face "I'm a teacher, but I'm also in a band with my brother and some friends" he hums indifferently "what does a teacher do?" I ask shifting around on the couch to give him my full attention; we'll get to what a band is after.

Vic looks at me strangely for a brief moment "did they not teach you anything at the faculty?" He asks curiously "no... we didn't even have a tv, they made sure we knew basic English and that's about it. At the faculty, you could only go outside and on inside they had this big room filled with like, instruments and art stuff" I explain and he nods slightly "Oh... well a teacher is kind of like... I don't know; they teach you stuff?? And there's usually different teachers for different kind of things, like they're teachers for maths, English... science... they pretty much help people to learn so that they can do more with their lives" he states with a shrug.

Seems interesting "so teachers are the reason people can do work?" I question and he shrugs "yeah, I guess in some cases that is correct" that's cool, maybe he could help me, then I could repay him! "so what kind of teacher are you?" I shift up to sit on my knees, my tail flicking from side to side and ears perked as I lean in, just to make double sure I don't miss anything he says "I'm the music teacher at the Highschool about 10 minutes away" he explains, oh, he likes music! That's cool.

I shift backwards again, my tail curling around me "so what is a band?" I ask curiously, no longer minding the strange looks he sometimes has when I ask certain things. I suppose it's weird for him to get such questions, since it's probably basic knowledge for most people. "a band is a group of individuals who play music together... in fact, the shirt you're wearing is for a band." he explains, and my eyes widen, looking down at the random shirt I had pulled out of his drawers "really? I didn't know what it meant... what's a chemical romance?" I ask curiously looking back up at him.

I blink in confusion as I notice him smile at me before he shakes his head "yes, and my chemical romance is the name of the band" he explains, so they don't use their real names? "So they don't just use their real names?" I ask, voicing my question, to which he shakes his head. "no, some bands have a lot of people, and it would probably be a bit tedious to have to say all their names, so the group decide on a stage name. A name that when someone says it, it means all of them. They are referring to every individual member that make up that band." this is kind of confusing... interesting, but confusing.

Before I can ask Vic what the name his band chose was, he is suddenly standing up "I'll start on dinner" he says and ventures off into the kitchen. Dinner? Glancing out the window, I'm surprised to see that the sky has turned all sorts of colours "Vic!" I exclaim, shuffling over to the window "yes Kells?" He calls back from the kitchen as I hear a door opening and closing "why is the sky pink? And orange? I thought the sky was only blue?! Vic who broke the sky!?" I answer and thanks to my hearing hear the slightest chuckle.

Waiting a few moments I watch as Vic ventures back out the kitchen and over to me, standing next to me and looking out the window. "it's called the sunset, the sky just turns a lot of different colours while the sun sets and moon rises. It happens again when the moon sets and the sun rises, though that's when it is called sunrise, not sunset" he explains before venturing back off into the kitchen.

Wow... it's so pretty. I stand looking up at the sky before I realise that I should help Vic with dinner if I don't want to be too much of a burden.

I spin on my feet and rush to the kitchen. standing in the doorway briefly, I watch Vic move around the kitchen before walking in and looking at the stuff placed on the bench.

Some sort of weird thin lines in a packet, some red sauce type of stuff in a jar and some kind of meat. my nose twitches slightly, smells like a mix of beef... and perhaps pork?.

I wonder over to Vic as he places a pan and a pot on the bench, turning a couple of dials on the stove and turning around, jumping when he sees me behind him.

He smiles a moment later "I didn't notice you before" he says and I shrug slightly "I'm very quiet, I guess... Can I help you with dinner?" I ask and look at him pleadingly "hmmm" he hums, placing the pan on the stove.

"Can I please?" I ask again, my head and ears lowering slightly to add extra effect, tail drooping behind me as I look up at him through my lashes.

Vic turns around to say something before the words die in his throat. He closes his mouth and steers at me a few moments before he shakes his head quickly and ruffles my hair. "I suppose I'm going to have to work up a tolerance for that face if I don't want to have to give into everything you ask for. Sure, you can help with dinner" he says and grabs the meat on the counter next to me.

Yesss, I knew it would work. that was me and Josh's secret weapon against all our friends, they could never say no to us "here" Vic begins, cutting off my inner party "can you just keep mixing this around? Make sure it doesn't burn or anything I'm just going to go get out of these clothes real quick" he says and hands me some sort of spatula spoon thing before heading out the kitchen.

Hopefully, he gets out of those clothes and into some more... not that he has too... cause its his house and everything of coarse.... like he can go nude if he wants... uh... but clothes are preferable.

Doing as he asked, I quickly move closer to the pan, mixing up the meat inside the pan, watching it turn from the original pinky colour to light brown sort of colour.

"how's it going?" I was so concentrated on the meat in front of me and making sure it doesn't burn that I didn't notice Vic returning and jump, my hand jerking forward and onto the pan, pushing it forward and off the element into the back of the stove "fuck!" I scream, jumping back and away from the element, gripping onto my hand before I realise that just makes it hurt worse "fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" I whine, shaking my hand, tears pricking at my eyes at the burning pain, my tail bristled and ears pinned flat against my head.

I hear a soft gasp in the background of my turmoil "shit!" I hear Vic exclaim rushing over to me. I whine as he takes hold of my hand carefully "h-hurts" I moan biting my lip, the entire side of my hand from the knuckle of my pinky down to the wrist turning an angry red.

Vic looks up at me apologetically "I'm so sorry kitten, I didn't mean to scare you, quick come over here, we need to run it under some water" he rushes, leading me over to the sink.

He turns the water on, poking at it, I guess to make sure it was cold, before taking my hand and moving it under the flowing water

I flinch and whine, trying to pull my hand back at first, but Vic holds my hand under the water, flashing me another apologetic look "I'm sorry Kells, this'll help I swear" he explains

After a few moments, he releases my hand, telling me to keep it under there for a while longer before disappearing out of the kitchen again.

When he returns, in his hand is a bandage and some sort of cream. "I'm still so sorry about this Kellin; I didn't mean to frighten you" Vic murmurs "i-its okay" I claim quickly, I don't want him feeling bad about it, it's my fault I got scared.

Vic sighs slightly before placing the items on the bench "is it feeling a bit better now? He questions and I nod slightly "not as bad... still feels sore but it is slightly more bearable" I explain.

Vic turns the tap off "I have some cream that should help with the burning" he explains, looking over my hand "you really burned yourself good Kells..." he mutters to himself absently before grabbing the small tub he brought in with the bandages.

he glances at me in a 'yea; this is probably gonna hurt' way before getting some of the cream on his fingers, beginning to spread it on the burn. "fuck" I hiss softly, trying to tug my hand away but he holds onto my wrist tightly, making sure I don't pull away.

Once he finishes putting the cream onto my hand he picks up the bandages, though what I didn't see beforehand was that there was also some kind of shiny thing "that'll make sure that the bandage doesn't stick" he says absently, covering the burned place with it. Grabbing the bandage, he wrapped it around my hand a few times to cover the shiny stuff before wrapping it around my wrist and part of my fingers for some reason "why around the other parts?" I question

he hums slightly using some kind of metal clip thingy to hold the end of the bandage in place "hopefully it will stop the bandage from slipping around on your hand." he answers, looking up at me (I don't actually know if that's how it works... I just know that this is what mum did when I punched glass that one time... long story)

I nod slightly, wincing slightly as I flex my hand "hurts..." I mutter, and he looks at me apologetically "Sorry Kells...." he murmurs, taking hold of my good hand and leading me out to the lounge, getting me to sit on the couch "stay here okay, I'll finish dinner" he states before turning to the kitchen "but-" "Thanks for the help though" he cuts me off, leaving back to the kitchen.

Terrific, I tried to help and just got in the way and caused Vic more trouble...

*-*

I walk slowly into the kitchen when Vic calls for me, sitting down in the offered chair as I steer at the plate in front of me. Yet again, Vic had to look after me and do all the work... I'm hopeless...

Apparently noticing my mood, Vic ruffles my hair "hey, Kells cheer up, I know it didn't quite go as planned. But at least you're okay. And hey, if it's really that important to you to help me out, you can give me a hand tomorrow" he says, and I look across at him as he leaves to take his own seat "promise?" I ask quietly, and he smiles over at me "of course. Now, dinner time" he chirps, and I can't help but grin.

*-*

After dinner, I tried to help Vic with cleaning up, but he shooed me away saying I need to be careful with my hand and not irritate it. We then watched some tv for a while, and Vic explained to me that where we are going to go to get my clothes, there will be a lot of people, so I needed to stick close to him to avoid getting lost.

I shift slightly on the couch and yawn, blinking a few times to try to wake myself up "tired?" Vic questions and I smile sheepishly at him, nodding a bit. Vic laughs slightly and stands up, motioning me to come with him "I guess it's bed time then" he says and I get up and follow him as he moves up the stairs.

"into bed then" he ushers me into the room, I feel like hes treating me like a kid.... "I feel bad for sleeping in your clothes all the time..." I mutter as I climb under the covers and he just ruffles my hair "it's not like I'm going to suddenly need them, Kells" he points out before smiling down at me "Besides, soon you'll be able to sleep in your own clothes" he teases.

I roll my eyes slightly before burrowing deeper into the covers with a yawn "Okay, you're tired, I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight kitten" he says heading towards the door "goodnight" I mutter quietly, not even sure if he heard me as he closes my door.

I'm glad Vic found me... I don't even know what I'd be doing right now if I had gotten away from the workers in the first place... I'm lucky, and I just hope the others have been as lucky as I've been. I flex my hand slightly, scowling at the stinging the movement causes, he even goes out of his way to check over me and look after me when I get hurt.....I'm definitely lucky... I smile slightly as darkness floods my vision and sleep takes me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a little bit longer to release than planned cause my internet stopped working.... A+

*Kellin's POV*

I blink as the sun shines into my eyes, waking me up, damn, I thought the blinds were down. I huff slightly before I remember that Vic wanted to take me shopping today and jump out of bed, running down the stairs.

Looking around, I dont see Vic in the kitchen like he was yesterday so decide to actually take time to scent him out. I huff slightly as according to his scent, he's still upstairs. god damn I ran all the way down here for nothing.

Quickly running back up the stairs, I open up his bedroom door slowly to see him buried underneath his blankets now... I could leave him to sleep... or I could jump on him.... I chew my lip slightly as I begin to grin, my tail twitching, definitely jump on him (I just thought that was such a cat thing to do lol) I decide and open the door completely.

Eyeing up the bed to decide how far away I could jump to it without missing and falling on my face, I grin slightly as Vic rolls over, his hair partly covering his face as he mumbles under his breathe, seeming to start to awaken. I crouch slightly, stalking forward a few steps before leaping at him, luckily my decision was right and I manage to land right on top of him, my legs either side of his waist with a yell of "good morning sunshine!" I don't know where that comes from, but Alex would sometimes say it to me when he woke me up.

Vic wakes with a start, seeming to go on the defensive and I squeal as he flips us over, pinning my wrists down tightly, boarding on painfully, my hand that I had pretty much forgotten about rubbing painfully against a pillow, as Vic is still settled in between my thighs from when I jumped on him, he glares almost dangerously, going to say something before he stops and blinks.

After a few moments, I blush slightly and grin up at him "good morning sunshine?" I murmur, almost like a question this time, though Vic still just steers at me as if confused, blinking almost deliriously well... I suppose I did just wake him up.

Blushing more, I bite my lip nervously, trying to get my wrists free "Vic? Can you let go please? You're kinda hurting" I say shyly, my ears lowering slightly, and that seems to get threw to him and he releases my wrists, sitting back a bit.

I sit up a bit, supporting my weight with my arms as I look across at Vic, who is just kneeling th- holy shit he's virtually naked I suddenly realise, noticing the lack of shirt and pants, only wearing a pair of underwear, as if last night he was to tired to change so just shed off his clothes and flopped into bed.

After steering for what was probably a bit of an excessive amount, I avert my eyes quickly, blushing darkly "I guess you don't like wake up calls" I state casually, looking towards the covered up window like it's the most interesting thing in the room right now "it's fine it's just... I'm not so used to sharing the house anymore so I thought you were an attacker..." he trails off and I giggle "I was an attacker, I was the morning wake up call attacker" I say proudly and he smiles, ruffling my hair "you'd be the cutest attacker I ever saw" he teases lightly before removing himself from between my legs and walking over to his drawers.

Blushing slightly, I bring my knees up to my chest and hide behind them, folding my arms around my knees. he's only teasing I remind myself before focusing my gaze back on him as he looks threw his drawers. definitely not watching how the muscles in his back move as he sifts threw his clothes.

A few moments later he turns around, breaking my little session of being a creep and hands me a shirt and a pair of sweat pants "that's my last pair of clean sweat pants, I've never gotten to the point of having no more clean ones" he laughs and I smile "sorry, I guess everything gets used a lot faster when you have to share with an unexpected guest" I say softly and he just ruffles my hair again "well it's a good thing I don't mind, isn't it kitten" he comments as I slid off his bed "when you're changed I'll be down in the kitchen, so when you're showered and dressed just come down" he comments and I nod and leave back to my room to grab my towel.

*-*

Humming slightly, I skip down the stairs and wander into the kitchen, perching up on his counter as I watch him work, he still didn't have any pants on, but he did pull on a loose fitting shirt with rather short sleeves, I believe he said it's called a tank top. So that takes care of the fixation with the back but like, damn... those arms are more of a problem.

I jump slightly, as Vic taps my nose "welcome back to earth," he chuckles, and I blush slightly "I asked how your hand was doing?" He questions again and I look down at the bandaged hand "it's alright... I almost forgot about it till it got rubbed against the pillow" I comment absently "sorry about that" Vic apologises before turning to me.

He glances down at my hand and raises an eyebrow "did you wear the bandages in the shower..?" He questions and I nod slowly "uh... yep... I did..." I giggle nervously and he chuckles "I guess I should of realised you wouldn't have known to take it off" he laughs before walking towards me and taking my hand, removing the wet bandages from my arm and tossing them.

I wince slightly as he removes the shiney stuff from off the burned area, grimacing as the sudden air hitting the skin causes it to sting "it blistered a bit... but it definitely could of been worse, we'll leave it uncovered until we're ready to go, some air should help it" he decides before washing his hands and finishing up breakfast.

Ushering me to the table, he sets a plate down in front of me before sitting across from me "it's waffles" he states at my questioning look and I nod slightly, the 'waffles' have some sort of weird, creamy white looking stuff on them with some fruit on the side, I have a feeling Vics going to be showing me a lot of foods I have never even heard of before.

*-*

After breakfast, which can I say was delicious, Vic left me down in the lounge while he went to go shower and change, and I opted to watch some of the tv people, I don't really follow what's happening because according to Vic these tv people are already on their 10th season, I don't know what a season is but I guess it means they have been around and doing things for a while.

When Vic comes back down the stairs, he's holding bandages and some sort of weird object with little spike looking things on it. He walks over to me and sets the bandages on the table, showing me the other strange object "this is a hair brush" (I didn't know how to describe a hairbrush...) he states and I look at it curiously "hair brush?" I question and he nods "while I was showering I remembered how we hadn't really brushed your hair while you've been here, and I remember it looked a bit knotty when you turned up so I figured we should get brushing your hair out the way now" he states.

I poke at the bristles of the brush before pulling my hand back quickly "I don't think I've ever had a hair brush before" I state and at that Vic looks very confused "then how is your hair not completely matted?" He questions and I shrug "I dunno, but at least once a week the workers would do something to all our hair and a lot of the time it really hurt, so maybe they were brushing it..." I shift nervously, biting my lip "it's not gonna hurt, is it?" I murmur "not going to lie, it might hurt but I promise I'll try make it as lease painful as possible" he reassures and I nod slightly "okay then..."

*-*

"Ooowwww" I whine, my ears flicking back and my head tilts as the brush pulls at my hair "sorry" Vic sighs, I'm currently sitting on the floor in front of him as he brushes my hair, and I'm not gonna lie, I'm not enjoying the experience, especially those couple times where he accidentally catches small parts of my ears

Vic eventually lets out a relieved sigh and he runs the brush threw my hair a few more times, though this time without the brush catching and bringing my head back with it "there we go, knot free" he states, I hum slightly, the tip of my tail twitching "do they have special brushes for fur?" I ask curiously and he hums in affirmation "yep, they do, why?" He questions an I shrug "dunno, was just wondering" I state.

Vic chuckles and my ears twitch slightly as I hear him pat the couch "come on, up you get, time to take care of that hand" he decides and I nod slightly, standing up briefly before plopping back down onto the couch next to him, making sure I didn't sit on my tail in the process as he reaches over to the small table and grabs the items from it.

He pretty much just repeats what he did yesterday, forcing my hand to remain still while he put that stingy cream on it, putting the shiny thing overtop of the burned part so the bandage doesn't stick, then bandaging my hand up.

After my hand is done, Vic stands up and grabs the jingly things, which are called keys if I remember properly, and smiles "let's go, shall we?"

*-*

I look around curiously as Vic drives down the street, watching as we pass cars, people and the tall buildings either side of us, we had been driving for about half an hour according to Vic, I could tell we were in a different place because the buildings suddenly got so much bigger and there was more people about than when we first set off.

I whimper slightly as Vic suddenly swerved, cursing loudly and I accidentally scratch slightly at the seat in my fright "sorry about that, some idiot almost swerved into us" Vic explains and I nod slightly, glancing down and blushing slightly at the small marks I left from my nails "I'm sorry... I uh, scratched your seat" I apologise softly but he shakes his head "don't worry about it" he states almost absently.

Eventually we pull into a place filled with other cars and people rushing here, there and everywhere, like they have something to do "it's actually not as busy as it could of been, thanks to the fact it's not yet after 11:00 he says and grins at me, sliding out of his car then walking around and opening the door for me.

"Scared..." I mutter, glancing to the side at some of the people walking past "scared? What do you mean? Why?" Vic asks in confusion and I blush slightly "so many people...what if they see my ears and tail, what if they're all mean, try hurt me" I whisper and he smiles softly.

"Feel like I need to remind you, you are adorable" Vic coos, ruffling my hair slightly before leaving the door and opening the door behind me, and I turn slightly, ears perking up at the interesting sounds as he rifled through his stuff.

I watch him for a moment before my curiousity gets the best of me "what ya searching for?" I question and he grins, making a small 'ahuh!' Sound an he holds something proudly into the air.

He circles back to me, and reaches over, pulling something on top of my head "there you go, a beanie will hide your ears" he states proudly "and just tuck your tail into your pants" he explains with a slight laugh and I reach up and touch the beanie, smiling slightly at its soft texture before taking his advice and tucking my tail away, this is weird, my tail against my leg...

Vic smiles "there, now your just a normal boy" he states before we head off towards the big building that has people walking in and out, I get anxious that people will somehow know that I am differnt and shuffle closer to Vic, they'll probably think I'm a freak, though I suppose that wouldn't be far off.

"Try stick close to me Kells" Vic comments before we enter the large building. I gasp slightly, looking about with wide eyes as the shiny walls and different little side rooms on the walls containing all different kinds of colours and things, all with a brightly coloured signs above it or maybe around it, some side room things having tables where people were sitting with lovely smells coming from it.

"This is so pretty! Everything looks so bright and colourful and just... amazing" I say happily and Vic chuckles "I suppose it is rather pretty" he says seeming to look around for something in specific.

I go to speak again before I nearly run into a person who tried to cut threw the middle of Vic and I and I shrink back as the person glares at me, which ultimately causes me to back into the way of another person who wasn't concentrating on where they were going either, so sends us both to the floor.

After said person try's to commence a glare off before picking herself up and stalking away I shudder slightly, biting my lip slightly at the pain in my tail where I had landed on it I sigh slightly, deciding to apologise to Vic and get to my feet, opening my mouth; ready to apologise before nothing comes out.

Hes gone. I suddenly notice the absence of Vic, maybe he didn't realize? This place is rather loud maybe he just didn't hear anything, oh god, I can't hear him, it's too loud.

I lift my head up slightly, scenting the air and trying to pin point Vic, but I can't, there's to many different smells from all the other people and the stuff from stores and it's all so new that it's blocking out everything else.

I look around in terror, I lost Vic in the crowd and don't know where I am now! I whimper as I'm constantly nudged to the side, my eyes watering as I try walk threw the crowds, where am I, where is Vic, he didn't leave me on purpose did he?

I squeak in terror as someone grabs hold of my shoulder, spinning me around before another hand comes down on my other shoulder and I look up into the eyes of... Vic. A relieved sigh escapes me, sniffing slightly "Vi-Vic" I murmur softly and he pulls me to him for a quick hug before grabbing hold of my hand "from now on I'm going to hold your hand so you don't get lost" he says in explanation as he begins walking threw the crowds again.

I smile slightly as I'm pulled behind him, not minding and if I maybe hold his hand tighter, that's my business.

Eventually we reach a store, glancing about at the different coloured clothes and my head tilts, there's a lot here.

"I figured once we find out what you like, we may be able to go to something like hot topic, if you want to of coarse, but this is just a random place that's clothes aren't to expensive so I figured we could start with some normal stuff so we can see what you like" Vic states, walking into the store with me.

He releases my hand almost as soon as we cross into the store with a comment of "there's less people here we should be fine" and I totally do not wish he didn't let go, of coarse not.

I just follow him aimlessly as we walk towards the area with more of the darker colours and simple patters, I frown slightly and look back to the place we just came from, nice bright or light colours and intricate patterns and long pretty flowey things, I think I preferred that stuff.

"Here we go, here's a good place to start" Vic comments, standing in front of a table and I glance around him, seeing a pile of clothes.

"Figured we could start with pants" Vic explains before picking up a pair "these are jeans, I figured you'd be atleast a size smaller than me though you might be more so we should try them on, shopping is all about trial and error" he laughs and hands me the pair of jeans.

Wait... jeans... oh, I really dislike jeans... they constrict my tail too much... I feel bad for being fussy but I really can't wear jeans.

I shake my head as I hand the jeans back to Vic "so you don't like jeans?" He asks curiously as he places them back in the pile "I barely like these..." I murmur, picking at the fabric of the sweatpants "pants hurt my tail... That's why I only had boxers on under my hoodie, I refused to wear pants but they made my at least wear boxers..." I murmur trailing off.

Vic sighs slightly "I don't know what else we could get you Kells..." He mutters as he looks about sighing, "it's not like you can only wear oversized hoodies for the rest of your life" he mutters almost absently. I look behind me and see a girl holding something up back in the section with all the pretty colours, that looks interesting.

I wait until the girl places it back and moves on before moving quickly over to where she was previously standing and picking up the clothing "this is interesting..." I mutter, turning the fabric around in my hands, there's nothing for your legs to go threw?? "what ya got there Kells" I here the voice of Vic, startling me slightly before I turn around and show it to him.

Vic looks at it for a moment in confusion before back up at me "a skirt?" He questions, ah, so that's what it's called "can I try this on?" I ask curiously and Vic bites his lip slightly "Kells, skirts are normally for ..." He pauses and looks at me for a moment.

He shakes his head before smiling "sure, you can try it on" he says and grabs my hand, pulling me threw the store. He stops as we reach some weird rooms and motions me into one "it's a changing room, change out of your pants into that and see if you like it" he explains and I nod before walking into the room, Vic closing the door behind me "what's this turny thing for?" I ask curiously "it's a lock, don't worry about that though I'll just stand outside your door" he states and I shrug.

I quickly strip off the sweat pants before picking up the skirt thingy, unzipping it before stepping into it and pulling it on over my tail before zipping it up "I can actually have it going over my tail" I comment, turning around to look at it from different angles, my tail swaying behind me, I usually couldn't cause that traps my tail against me and I don't like that, with the skirt there's no constricting leg holes "can I see?" Vic's asks and I open the door, biting my lip self consciously "does it look ok?" I ask worriedly and he smiles, eyeing me before looking up to my eyes and tapping my nose "it looks great, you look pretty" he reassured and I smile happily, giggling softly "so we can get stuff like this?" I ask, fingering the fabric of the skirt and Vic nods "of coarse we can kitten".

*-*

I think we had a very successful day, most of the stuff that I got was from the more pretty colour section, but I got some hoodies from the darker section and Vic convinced me to get some pajama pants along with my own boxers and underwear, said that we could maybe try and cut away the fabric around my tail so I can wear them properly without my tail irritating me, and then maybe one day if it works we could get me a pair of jeans, I kind of liked the idea so I decided to say yes.

Other than the hoodies and pajamas I got a couple 'Pastel coloured', that's what Vic said they were, 'sweaters', I'm just going with whatever Vic says they are, one was yellow, one was blue and one was a lot of colours, Vic said that one was a rainbow.

I also got a few short sleeves, some plain ones and some with patterns or pictures on it, I got some 'skirts', some on the shorter side falling around mid thigh and some falling almost towards my knees, we also got one or two things that Vic calls a dress, I liked the pretty patterns on them and Vic said we could get them.

We got me a couple sweatpants so I didn't have to keep stealing Vics and also a couple beanies, so I wouldn't have to steal Vics if we leave the house again. oh yea, I also got a couple 'tank tops' from the darker coloured section, for the most part they were just black but one was white and had blue splattered all over it and I really liked it.

We got a couple pairs of shoes for me, grabbed one of those hair brush things, and Vic also got me a thing called a toothbrush and he let me pick out my own soaps and stuff, I picked the ones that smelt really nice, Vic said the scent is suppose to be strawberry.

I excitedly skip over to the counter, Vic trailing a way behind me, still looking over some clothing stuff. I dump some of the clothes onto the counter, Vic still having a hold of most of them and one of the girls over in the corner comes over and stands in front of me "good afternoon" she greets, flicking her blond hair behind her shoulder before eyeing the clothes on the counter "shopping for the lady in your life? is it her birthday?" The girl asks, waving some kind of thing over the clothing's tags and it makes a beeping sound before she places it down on a new pile, lady? Why would I be buying this for someone who's not here?

I don't have time to dwell on it as Vic materialises next to me suddenly, placing the remaining clothes and other things into the pile I had created "so this is everything you want Kells?" He asks and I turn to him and smile excitedly, nodding my head "wait" the girl interrupts before I can say anything, getting both of our attention "this stuff is for you?" She asks, looking me up and down.

I nod once again "ya, why?" I ask, my head tilting to the side slightly as she pulls a face "these clothes are for g-" she suddenly stops talking as her eyes drift to Vic before her eyes widen "u-uh" I glance at Vic to see he's giving the girl a very dark look, what's he doing that for? "I uh- Jenna come take over" the girl says hurriedly before striding away "Vic, you scared her" I comment as the other girl walks over happily, the previous girl busying herself with another couple in the store, not that Vic and I are a couple...

Vic scoffs slightly "good" is all he says in reply before the other girl arrives "good afternoon boys, I guess I am taking over for Taylor, as you probably heard my name is Jenna" the new girl, Jenna greets and I smile happily "my name is Kellin! It's nice to meet you" I say happily "this is Vic" I add after a moment, realising Vic isn't planning to tell the nice girl his name.

The girl smiles as she continues to do the beepy thing, she glances down at the clothes before back towards us in question "sister or girlfriends birthday soon?" She asks, why does everyone think it's for a girl? Are these clothes only for girls? "no. its not" Vic states harshly, frightening me slightly at the sheer venom in his voice "V-Vic? are you angry with me? If, if it bothers you we can... get other stuff" I ask softly, looking at him with wide eyes, is he mad that I wanted these clothes?

He glances towards me, the same harsh gaze as before on his face before his eyes soften and he shakes his head "coarse not kitten, I'm sorry for scaring you, I'm not mad at you I promise, and of coarse not, this is the stuff you wanted so this is the stuff you're getting" he says and pats the top of my head, causing me to giggle before turning back towards Jenna who unlike the last girl is smiling softly.

Noticing our attention is back on her she smiles sheepishly "I'm very sorry for the misunderstanding" she says looking at Vic before her eyes shift to me "I'm sure you look very pretty in them" she says with a smile and I giggle slightly "Vic says I do" I comment proudly and her smile grows "and I'm sure he's right" she says as the final thing beeps threw and she starts bagging the items "that will be... $286" Jenna says and Vic nods, pulling out a rectangular sort of thing and swiping it threw a small remote looking kind of machine.

He pushes a few buttons, which also make beeping kind of sounds before paper is ejected from the similar machine by the girl and she pulls it free, placing it into one of the bags before handing them over. I was going to take them but Vic takes them quickly, silencing my complaining by saying he doesnt want me carrying the bags with my hand "have a lovely day now" Jenna says happily

Vic looks at her for a moment before nodding, a small smile on his face "thank you..." He trails off "Jenna, the nice girls name is Jenna" I whisper, standing on my tiptoes to be closer to his ear "right, Jenna, thank you Jenna, I hope you have a great rest of your day as well" he says, his previous bad mood gone "come on now Kells" he says and takes hold of my good hand "thank you Jenna!" I say happily before relenting to Vic's light tugs and walking by his side, back into the busyness outside of the store. and ok, maybe I do grip Vic's hand tighter... but only a little bit, I swear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -just gonna point out that the 'Taylor' in the chapter was suppose to be Taylor Swift, not Taylor Momsen or anything like that. i use people i actually despise as the ass holes in my stories ;) so expect Justin Beiber too at some point maybe-
> 
> but hey, that aside if you are enjoying it so far and you havnt already, feel free to hit that little kudos button down there and leave a comment, knowing people are enjoying it gives me the motivation to write lol, and if you have any ideas about stuff you might like to see, feel free to tell me that too, who knows, maybe it'll happen ;) 
> 
> The great Jaime Preciado will be making an appearance in the near chapters


End file.
